Even Robot Masters Need Freedom!
by Super SJ 64
Summary: Three months after the Roboenza virus outbreak, the world continues to be at peace. However, not everyone was at peace. Dr. Wily's first set of Robot Masters were living in their excuse for a home, depressed and angry. They want to leave without being afraid of an uproar of the people and getting scrapped. Who will save them?


**Hello! This is my first fanfic in general. I decided to do it on Megaman (more importantly, the Classic series). This is a one-shot that just appeared in my head, I had to write it down! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Megaman series or Capcom. **

It has been three months since the Roboenza virus outbreak. The world has been at peace ever since then. However, not everybody was at peace. In fact, eight robots that have caused the world trouble at one time, were living in the basement of a run-down apartment building in the city. It wasn't exactly home sweet home but it was something that these robots were able to call shelter.

After Wily's second attempt at world domination foiled by Megaman, the eight Robot Masters disappeared, wanting to live their own lives and not cause harm to anyone anymore. Since then, they have been living in the city, only going out for necessities like oil tanks, they didn't want people to see them because the fear of an uproar and the inevitable event of sending them to a junkyard to get scrapped. They have heard of a band of robots made by Dr. Light, that were originally going to get scrapped, but they didn't know what happened to them. However, at the time being, Metal Man, Flash Man, Heat Man, Crash Man, Air Man, Bubble Man and Wood Man were stuck in their, what they call, an excuse for a home.

"Hey! I'm back," There was Quick Man, standing at the door with a crate filled with oil tanks. "This could last us a little while."

The seven robots nodded, took a can and started to drink, until Heat Man slammed his can down on the table.

"I'm tired of living like this!" Heat Man shouted. "It stinks down here, it's always dark, and I just hate drinking from a crummy oil can!"

"Oy! Shut it! This is the millionth time you said that," Quick Man shouted back.

"Why don't we do something about it then?!" Heat Man's oil can was basically crushed at this point and it was slowly turning into a small ember.

"We can't! Do you want these people to send us to the junkyard? Do you want to get scrapped?!"

"Guys, stop shouting," Flash Man calmly said. "You're making my head hurt. Quick is right, Heat. We can't do anything about it."

Heat Man let go of the smouldering can and annoyingly sighed. "I just want to be outside, like a normal robot."

"We all know," Flash Man replied, with a sad tone. "We all do, too."

There was silence for a while. Just the sounds of gulps from drinking oil until Crash Man dropped what's left of his oil onto the floor. Usually, whenever he would drop something, there would be groans of annoyance. Now, at this time, there was complete silence from them, except for Crash silently cursing himself.

"Sorry about that," Crash Man said as he was cleaning up the spill.

"It's alright," Flash Man said. "Here, you can have the rest of my can. Just don't spill it." He said the last part with a slight smile.

"Thanks man," Crash responded as he took the can.

At the far end of the table, Metal Man was silently watching the rest of his brothers' interaction. Heat Man was pouting, Quick Man rolling his eyes at the fact, Flash Man and Crash Man were engaging in small-talk, Air Man, Wood Man, and Bubble Man were listening to them. Metal Man was the leader of the bunch. In fact, Flash Man agreed because he was the most level-headed out of the eight. Even though Metal Man doesn't see that in himself, the others do. So in short, by acting as leader, Metal Man makes most, if not all of the decisions. For a brief moment, he closed his eyes, folded his hands, laid them on his forehead and wished for something, a miracle to happen. He did not want to be in this place anymore as well. Heat Man was right, they had to do something. But what? A couple of knocks on the door intruded his thoughts. Metal Man slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the door.

"I'll get it!" Quick Man said as he quickly got in front and opened the door. "Hello?" Standing at the door was none other than the plump, bushy-haired scientist known as Dr. Light.

"Dr. Light?!" Quick Man spat out. He was ready to aim his Quick Boomerang. Dr. Light did not budge. "What are you doing here?!" Everybody else stood up, quickly.

"Stop, Quick! Nothing to fear, put down your weapon!" Metal Man commanded. Quick Man lowered his weapon and stepped back. Metal Man walked past him and came face-to-face with Dr. Light. "Doctor. How did you find us here?"

"Megaman saw a fast-moving robot, carrying a crate dripping oil on his night patrol. I already knew that was Quick Man," Dr. Light said. Metal Man glanced at Quick Man, who had his head down in embarrassment.

"Actually, I was looking for the eight of you to see what you were doing lately," he continued. "I see that you're not in the best of all places."

"No. We're not. It's been hard, Dr. Light."

"I can tell." Dr. Light scanned the faces of the robots, all of them sad, angry and just downright depressed of the situation. His own face turned glum.

"Doctor. I can't believe I'm saying this. But we need your help," Metal Man muttered. He, then, dropped down to his knees, which surprised his fellow comrades. It even surprised Dr. Light.

"We can't live like this!" His usual low, raspy voice was pitched. It started to crack. "It's a hellhole! We're too afraid to go outside! People will notice us and send us to the junkyard! We don't want that! We want to live peacefully! P-P-Please...help u-us, Dr. Light."

It was hard for Metal Man to break down. It was hard for the robots to see him break down. He was the calm, collected and cool one of the bunch. He was the leader. Dr. Light could see how hard Metal Man was fighting to stay calm but was failing.

"How about the eight of you come with me?" Dr. Light finally said. The robots looked up at him. "You can live with us for a while. During that time, we can build you a house."

There was a glimmer in all of the robots' eyes. Even Metal Man's. "What about the people?"

"You do not need to fear that anymore," Dr. Light replied. "As long as you're with us, you do not have to be scared." He held out a hand to Metal Man. "Come, let's take you all to my place, get you cleaned up, and give you some E-tanks!"

Metal Man took his hand and motioned everyone to follow. The robots followed Dr. Light to his big car parked outside. Megaman, Roll, and Protoman who were inside, waved at them. The robots were hesitant, but gave a small wave. As they all piled into the car, Heat Man was the last one to close the door of the apartment.

"Oy! You're gettin' in or what?" Quick Man shouted.

Heat Man muttered to himself. "So long, hellhole." He turned around and got into the car as it drove out of the city. It got a bit too loud in the car with all the cheering from the robots. But, they were good cheers. Metal Man was in the second to the last row of the car. He tried to look back at the city but couldn't because Flash Man was sitting in the way. The only thing he could see, was Flash Man smiling.

"It's a good feeling, huh?" Flash asked him.

Metal Man turned forward and shielded his eyes from the blinding sun in front of him. "It sure is."

**Now since this is my first fanfic, I would love some positive, constructive criticism. I would like to be better at writing fanfics, so constructive criticism is necessary. I want to continue this idea into a well-developed story about the Classic series Robot Masters that would be a little more humorous and adventurous unlike this one. I felt this was so dramatic! Well, that's what I think. What about you? Please read and review!**


End file.
